Finding where I belong
by UnexpectedlyRomantic
Summary: He had never found what he was looking for. When he left, he had hoped to find out where he belonged, but all he had discovered was that it hurt to stay away
1. Chapter 1

Rhydian's POV

listened to the night-time noises, hearing the heartbeats and breaths of the pack members around him. He wasn't ready, but he had to leave tonight, if he didn't it would be too late. He looked over to where his mother and younger brother were sleeping, they would miss him, but they would let him go, he didn't belong here, he didn't belong anywhere, and he never had….

Maddys POV

She was deep in the forest on the edge of her pack's territory, the full moon was a week away and the energy running through her veins was like wildfire. Her head was pounding from the noise that her classmates were making, her hearing being super sensitive at this time of the lunar month. She trailed behind the group as they walked through the old mine site, them learning about the history of the area, her lost in lonely memories that she could not forget.

It had been 4 years since she had last seen him, walking away from her and into his new life. The pain she had felt from his abandonment had never faded; it had just become a part of her. A piece of her that was restless and anxious and …. missing something, like a constant stretch of her heart over the distance. She had yearned for him for that first year, thinking that he could feel the pain as well and that he would return to her, but as that year had pasted and he had stayed away, the yearning had turned to angry, at him for staying away, and at herself…for wanting him so much

Rhydian's POV

He had been travelling for days, not really paying attention to where he was going but letting his wolf lead him in a constant direction. He wasn't even sure of where the pack was running, but due to the snowfall had assumed that it was north. He felt lighter than he had in years, the pull in his chest, was still there, but easing for the first time in his memory, and he did not regret leaving the pack.

He had come across the scent of a few Wolfblood's since leaving the packs territory, but had stayed away, not trusting that the Alpha would let him without sending out a search. His wolf was not as social as most, having been alone for most of his life, but he still craved company for the full moon.

He promised his wolf that they would try and find a local pack soon, to introduce himself before then. As it was dangerous for a young male to run as a wolf on his own in an unfamiliar territory, as this would likely be interpreted as a challenge to the local Alpha and would attract attention that he did not want.

He walked for another day and as night fell, he came across a scent and followed it towards what he hoped was their pack's fold. He was on high alert, realising that he was trespassing, uninvited and unexpected and without support into an unknown pack's territory. He considered his actions; he did not want a pack to join. There was still a pull to the south that he needed to answer before he could commit to a pack, yet the potential to have fellow Wolfblood's to run with on the full moon pushed him on. He walked silently towards the light until he heard voices, he considered his options as he appeared to be undetected at this stage. He could listen to see what type of pack this was, and if they would let him continue on his journey after the full moon, or if they were a rouge pack who would try and make him stay to increase the size of their pack, the other risk was it would not endear him to the pack if he was caught eavesdropping on pack members, but what he was hearing was keeping him still and hidden from the two male Wolfblood's guarding the fold.

'So, when is the mate match for that tame happening?

He knew about Mate Matches'. They occurred when an unmated she-Wolfblood came into her first breeding season, usually around 18 years old. Mate matches were common in the wild, where the value of a male was in his strength and ability to protect the female and their cubs. There were preliminary fights between eligible males to decide the packs representative, before the official mate fight in front of the She-wolfs Pack. He had never heard of a mate match for a tame Wolfblood before. Normally their pairs were arranged between families to diversify their bloodlines, but to maintain their territories and assets.

'…two days before the full moon'

He had lived with humans for most of his life and had met a tame pack before his mother had found him. Despite being raised by humans, he had not been accepted by the pack, as the genetic predisposition must be strong, as he was too wild by nature, yet his upbringing and understanding of the human world, meant he was shunned by the wild packs as being too tame.

'so why have Strike and the rest gone there now?'

'they want to be back before the rest of her suitors arrive'

The mate matches were arranged for the protection of the female, as an unmated she-wolf was vulnerable to male Wolfblood's seeking a mate. Wolfblood's mate for life, a consummation of a Wolfblood pair joined their wolves and created an unbreakable bond. Due to this the female had the right to eliminate contenders from the mate match if she felt that they were demonstrating undesirable characteristics. For these males to seek her out before the match and wish to return before the suitors arrived meant that they had no chance of being a contender.

'oh, I thought it was strange that they would want to fight for a tame, Well… you can't blame them for wanting a taste but not the whole meal, if you get my meaning'

At the double meaning of this comment his eyes yellowed. To bond two wolves without the she-wolf consent, was unforgivable. Once bonded she would have to follow her attackers as her wolf would only breed with the one. His chest flared with anger, at the dishonourable way to claim a mate, and without thinking he leapt from his place in the darkness, his fingers curled into claws towards the men.

The two men back up startled, as he growled towards them. It was just him against two, but he had the element of surprise and had grown fit and strong in his time in the wild.

'where' was all he demanded of them in a growl.

The location of a mate match was not a secret as they were open to all eligible male, and this is why he felt they gave this answer up so easily.

'South-east, a two-day run' said one, 'called Stonebridge' added the other. At this name, memories came flooding back so fast they hurt, he had lived in Stonebridge for two years, he had tried to join the tame pack, the unmated female…it must be her, he turned to the south-east and started running.


	2. Chapter 2

She had excused herself from the group so that she could move away from the constant loud noises of her classmates, her mate match was in 3 days, and the pull in her chest had been easing, making he think that he would be there. But that relaxing was gone and replace with a feeling that she couldn't place but was making her nervous and on edge. She had insisted on the mate-match, knowing that the word would spread throughout the wild packs, and hopefully to him. But it was a big risk, she would be obliged to accept the winner, and if it wasn't him, she would spend her life with her body and her heart belonging to two different men. Her parents had tried to match her with the tame males in the area, but her wolf had refused them all. Her parents had an idea that this was about him, but they did not believe her claims of a bond. They insisted that she was too young when she had last seen him, she had only been 12 and had not had her first transformation yet. He was 14, lost and alone, a bit angry and wild. A lone wolf, but hers.

If he wasn't coming to claim her, then it didn't really matter who won.

She was tired, which was unusual this close to a full moon, she felt like she had been running all day and she wanted to stop, to sleep, but the anxious feeling was growing increasing with the afternoon, she looked around at the forest surrounding her. She felt like she was being watched, but she could not see or smell anything unusual, although the woods did seams quieter, more still than usual. She growled at a bunch of bushes, more out of frustration at her own uneasiness than at the possibility of any real threat. She headed back towards her class, hoping that they would be heading to school soon.

…

He was tired, and hungry but mostly tired, he had been awake for almost 30 hours, and had been running for the last 12 of them, without a stop. He kept telling himself just one more hour and he would rest, but then concern for her would bubble up and send an extra burst of speed to his gait. But it was dark, in the woods and even with his enhanced eyesight it would be dangerous to keep going at this speed, if he injured himself then he might not reach her in time.

He slowed down to a jog and started to look around for game. He would hunt on the move tonight. Only stopping for sleep, his wolf was excited, He would reach her territory tomorrow

…..

Maddy walked with her friends towards her house. They had sensed her despondence and had suggested a movie night to keep her company. Maddy agreed, and tried to enjoy the company, food and movie

Maddy lay underneath the window, looking up at the sky and listening to her friends steady breathing. She felt …relaxed, the anxious feeling easing, as she looked at the moon, as she fell asleep

They watched from outside, they had meant to grab her on her way home, but the humans had accompanied her, and they wouldn't risk exposure. Yet that hesitancy had cost them the day, she was safe in her den, and the full moon was one day closer. If they wanted to be out of this territory before her suitors came, they would have to leave tomorrow night. Time was running out.

Maddy dreamed, restless and dark. She is running through the forest, but something is chasing her. She calls out and Rhydian answers, but he sounds lost, hurt, far away. She turns to the direction of his voice and runs faster, legs pumping and lungs burning. Branches whipping past her, scratching her face and tangling her hair. The thing chasing her gets closer, she bursts into a clearing where Rhydian waits for her. But he is not the Rhydian she remembers, long tangled hair and ragged clothes, eyes yellow and teeth bared. He stalks towards her and she steps back in fear at his wild expression, only to bump into another body behind her, who quickly secures her arms and lifts her off her feet. Rhydian is only a foot away now, and his scent fills her nose as he leans close and whispers that the only way for him to take his place in the pack is to take her place, the pressure around her arms increases and she struggles to get away by kicking her legs as hard as she can. She wakes when she falls onto the flood, with the blankets tangled around her, breathing hard, she wipes her sweaty face and attempts to make sense of the dream, his scent still filling the room


End file.
